Picking out Husbands
by Guynelle
Summary: Kagome's father is a top knotch in the Japanese Mafia. He has long been pressuring her to pick a suitor within the mob, and she finally agrees to meet his top choices; the sons of Touga Takahashi. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in for a whirlwind with her!
1. Kag POV: Meeting Suitors

Kagome looked out of her father's office window; she could see all of downtown Tokyo from his fancy leather chair. She sighed, and got up. He would be back in a minute, and would want his spot back.

She had a good idea as to why she was there; he was giving her a new marriage proposal. Of course, since it was twenty first century Japan, it made all of the sense in the world. Arranged Marriages. That sure was the highlight to being a daughter of a top mafia hand.

He walked in, exactly as he said he would ten minutes prior. Always on time to the extremes. Before slumber parties he would circle the neighborhoods to make sure that she got into the door with the present in hand at the exact hour that was printed on the invitations. He would RSVP for her every time, even though it wasn't even fashionable to do so when she got into her middle school years.

Not that the middle aged man was terribly old fashioned or anything, he was still one of the top brains in the Japanese Mafia, and had been so since he was in law school. He never seemed to amaze her.

He sat down in his chair, leaned forward, and said in a most serious, businesslike manor, "Kagome, daughter, the company is tanking." I knew he was joking. He had pulled this one me before, on several occasions.

"I know, I can tell from the marketing figures on your desk," I laughed at his antics.

"None of the other chairmen have seen the trends yet, and I am going to act on it fast while business is still booming." His stony face wasn't joking anymore.

"You kidding, right? The company is making more money now than it has in over a decade." I wasn't sure of this, as I was only a girl of eighteen years old. Though, I knew my dad's job and the inner workings. Things were quiet over the dinner table, with my mother long deceased and my brother at an all boy's boarding school in Okinawa. We talked about the company many nights over meals.

"I am not. I am taking my shares and salary and retiring, you know the benefits," The company had agreed to pay him a third of what he made per month working before retirement for the rest of his life. He had been a huge asset to them, as a lawyer to the business; he got them out of many a sticky situation.

"But… Dad, are you sure?"

"Yes, the new President is taking things to a new direction, and I know that it won't last."

"What new direction?"

"We are getting out of the metal industry," Dad's company manufactures huge slabs of metal for buildings and things, "and into making smart houses, eco friendly as you will."

"Everyone in Japan is on a list to get one of those houses, Dad," I looked at him as though he was insane. He was going bonkers. "We are too, remember?"

"And that will last what… five, maybe ten years? These homes are being made by thousands of companies, and are being built to last. Anyways, that wasn't what I called you in for. The Takahashi sons," I was interested now, "are both on the market for marriage. Their father wants a girl who is in our business, who knows her stuff, will make a good wife for one of the sons, and produce good children. It is a tall order, but it comes with all of the family security we could ask for. They are just above us in terms of ranking."

"And… I have never heard of them."

He swiftly pulled out a picture that their father must have sent. He handed the pictures over to her.

Kagome almost gasped; they had beautiful gold eyes and white hair. One was jumpy looking, and the other looked like a statue.

"Stark opposites, those boys are. The younger, shorter one is a wild thing, Inuyasha, and the older one, Sesshomaru, is all work and no play. Either one your type?"

"Funny… very attractive though. Where in the world did they get their looks again? And those can't be their actual names."

"Their father is some kind of albino, looks like them too. Their mother was a Czechoslovakian something or another. Weird mix of genes, eh? That's the names Touga told me, real or not. You know there are some odd ones in this business."

"Very much… And there are only two to pick from this time?"

"Yes. And, Kagome, I want you to really consider these two. Touga and I go way back, and I would much like having grandchildren that look like those two."

They chuckled together.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet them."

"Good, because your bags are packed and your flight leaves this afternoon to Osaka."

"What… I can't… fine." Kagome knew that it was no point.

"Oh, and I gave them that picture of you by the swing, from your senior year in high school?"  
She mentally kicked her father in the head. She looked like a hooker in that picture, the photographer was the one that her mother had taken her to just before Satsuki died. Ever since, every May, her father took Kagome back for a photoshoot with him. The one in her senior year he had her wear a short strapless sun dress, high heels, a white sun hat, and a ton of make up. It was the complete opposite from what she normally wore. The Takahashi's were probably expecting some kind of prostitute. Great.

"Alright… Am I taking Sango?" Sango was one of the family's servants who fled North Korea and wound up on their property in China. Her entire family worked for the Higurashi's, but she was the only one that Kagome had really bonded with. Her best friend, of sorts.

"Yes, I doubt that you want to take me."

……

Kagome rushed home that afternoon to make sure that Sango had packed her things, instead of Mr. Higurashi. Things would not have been pretty had the later been the case. Thankfully, it was Sango, so there was no re-packing to be done.

She picked out a comfortable cotton dress for the plane ride over, which wouldn't be but an hour in their private Jet.

Kagome hated the girls who she grew up with, the spoiled, pampered daughters of the Mafia. That was probably what the Takahashi's were expecting, unfortunately. They wore the tightest, shortest, and ronchiest clothes you could find for an unlimited amount of money. They had never worked a day in their lives, and ate almost nothing. They were always covered in expensive make up and jewelry, no matter what day or time it was. They were not but minimally educated. They said stupid things, and were annually on the covers of local papers, posed doing something charitable, even though they were only doing it for the camera.

She was determined not to be seen as one of these girls, from her education, her fashion choices, her friends, and the way that she presented herself. She made herself good looking, but not totally out there like her former friends.

She surveyed everthing laid out on her bed, packed everything up, and headed downstairs to her kitchen for a bite to eat. Sango should be down from her room in the maid's quarters soon.

……

Kagome sat calmly in the car ride over; her father's chauffer had pulled out the family's best car to show off- even though the ride from the airport to their home would be less than ten minutes.

When they pulled up to the grand estate, she was surprised how much they flaunted their money from the Mafia. Mr. Higurashi was very discreet with his; their home was nice, but only of the lower first class. The Takahashi's practically lived in a dream castle compared to herself.

Sango's mouth was hanging open. She was muttering to herself in Korean. Kagome slightly giggled at her best friend; she could be so hilarious at times.

Kagome's door was opened by some butler of sorts, and she got out of the car and looked straight into the eyes of all the Takahashi's.


	2. Sess POV: Meeting Suitors

Sesshomaru's POV:

Sesshomaru's father called him into his study.

"Yes, Father?"

"Sit down."

"I promise Inuyasha did it, whatever it was," Sesshomaru chuckled along with his father.

"This has nothing to do with anything you have done… I called you in here first because, obviously, you are the more mature of my sons." Sesshomaru hoped it wasn't another daughter of some top notch in their business looking for a rich husband…

"Takahashi is looking for a suitor for his daughter," Sesshomaru mentally cursed, but kept quiet. "Here is a picture."

Sesshomaru took the paper from him, and looked down at it. She was pretty, and fair skinned. She looked very awkward in the high heels, as if she fell over a second after the picture was taken. He didn't know what to make of the thing. It was in black and white, and he could hardly tell if her hair was the disgusting orange that many girls her age would wear.

"I gave her father the one of you and Inuyasha in your freshman year of high school, out by the lake," Sesshomaru wanted to eat his father's eyes at that point. That picture was so not him it was ridiculous; he had no muscles yet and didn't know what to do with his hair at the time. He vowed not to judge the girl based on the bad picture.

"What do you think? She is obviously attractive. Smart, too, her dad said that she was always in advanced math and English. Knows her stuff in our business, well, also."

"I'll meet her and be nice, but I am not promising anything."

"Good. She should be arriving any minute now, I better go tell Inuyasha," Touga flashed an award winning smile at his son, and bolted out of the room.

"Keep the powers on the minimum, would you father?" Sesshomaru kept his voice loud enough for him to hear in the entrance hall.

"I will try, but if your going to marry this girl what does it matter?"

Sesshomaru grumbled, and went to find the maid, Rin. He needed to remind the young girl not to let anything slip about their second form or anything of that nature. That would be a nightmare.

……

When the girl, Kagome, stepped out of the car, he was taken aback. She was wearing flats and a modest, but attractive dress. Her hair was the natural black still, and hung natural around her shoulders.

He surveyed her, trying to figure out the girl. A whore he could deal with, for the sake of his job, but a whore in disguise? Definitly not.

As she walked towards them, she extended her plain fingernails and shook his father's hand. She smelled nice.

……

Inuyasha took over the job of giving her and her servant a tour of the house, thankfully. She was business like, but very warm. She looked them directly in the eyes, and well annunciated her words. Normally the girls his father brought to the house spoke Japanese slang and acted even stupider than they originally were.

Kagome was an odd one, but he would still need to sniff her out before he decided if she was a whore in disguise or not.

…….

He followed his butler secretly as he stored their things away in the guest suite. It would only take a moment or two for him to sniff through all of Kagome's things. She surprisingly had only one medium sized suitcase and a large, outdated yellow purse.

He started with her hair and beauty products; mostly harmless stuff. She had little compared to some of the others. To his sensitive nose, the only scary one was the hair spray… he might have to pilfer and dispose of that one.

He next went onto her clothes; some kind of lavender and bleach smell littered that. Either way, it was clean and neat enough for him. Nothing stunk to his sensitive nose.

Last but not least, the underwear. Sesshomaru tentatively sniffed the top pair. A virgin? Surprises everywhere with this girl.

He ruffled through the pages of her Bible; it was well used. Her human stench was all over it.

He put everything back where it belonged, and quietly left. She would be back in her room soon from Inuyasha's tour.

……

"Naughty, naughty. You remember what I taught about snooping through another person's things," Touga said playfully.

"You know very well that you would have done so if there time," Sesshomaru smirked at the older dog deamon.

"I know. Give me the spit," It was a funny phrase that their maids used when referring to gossip.

"Simple, very clean. Not a whole lot of stuff… A virgin," Touga raised his eyebrows.

"I know, surprise surprise. Probably the first since Honda's daughter."

"That was a weird one, for sure," Maki Honda's daughter was a good hundred and seventy-five pounds overweight, enjoyed wrestling, and loved shooting guns. Touga thought it would be funny if he set up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with her as a possible suitor.

"Glad she had a family emergency and forgot about us, thank God."

"You and me both, father."

"What do you think the humans are going to like?"

"Steak? You can give me mine rare."


	3. Kag POV: Introductions and Dinner

Kagome POV:

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she looked up into three ridiculously perfect faces. Their silver hair, golden eyes, and perfectly tanned skin almost made her drool. Almost.

She mentally slapped herself out of it, and put on her business front. She told herself her usual calm down word routine; calm, cool, friendly, and smart.

She shook their father's hand, and the younger of the brothers (hyper kid named Inuyasha, six months younger than her) practically dragged her into the house and straight into a tour.

…

Their estate was beautiful; it was a pity that there were so few people to enjoy it. Kagome doubted that these head mafia men really enjoyed the landscape scenery- it was always for status.

The Takahashi's had many old scrolls, tapestries, kimono, and even a few swords in a back warehouse where they kept all of their business stuff.

While they were in the warehouse, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha got a little close to her (after flexing his obvious arm muscles) when he was pulling out the kimono boxes.

"What are you into? Like music and shit."

Kagome giggled at his words, and said, "I like a lot of American bands, do you speak fluent English?"

"I speak it well enough to negotiate deals and not sound like a total foreigner, but I don't understand it well enough to listen to the music."

"That is like my Dad. He learned formal English about... oh… ten thousand years ago, and hasn't taken the initiative to learn some new, updated words. He is terrible in negotiating deals with the Americans."

"That's a laugh, sounds like my old man."

"He seemed quite a bit cooler than my dad. How old is he?"

She caught Inuyasha make a funny smirk face, and he said, "About seven thousand years by the original Japanese calendar, give or take a few," She laughed at his joke and he corrected himself, "Almost fourty, he had Sesshomaru when he and his first wife were really young."

"As do most in our industry."

"You know about Kikyo, right?" Kagome's mind flashed back to pictures of her magnificently gorgeous teenage sister. Kikyo died very quickly from brain cancer while Kagome's mother was pregnant with Kagome.

It was a good thing they were sitting on the floor with their backs against the storage boxes, or else she might have fallen over.

"Yeah, duh, why?"

"She was engaged to my dad before she died."

Kagome didn't budge an inch. He had to be lying.

"Dad fell head over heals for her, just after Sesshomaru's mom ran off. Took her all over the world trying to find a doctor to fix her."

She didn't remember Kikyo, only a few videos, holiday kimono, and pictures remained of her. All that she knew was that Kikyo was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen faded Polaroids of.

"Yeah… sorry to bring that up. That wasn't very appropriate," Kagome could see a bit of regret and fear in his face.

"Don't worry, its okay. I wont tattle on you to Sesshomaru or Mr. Takahashi," he gave out a huge sigh of relief. "So… what is the deal with your brother? I don't think he said a word or moved more than three feet when I arrived," she watched his expression carefully.

"Mister Perfect rarely talks, he is all work and no play," Inuyasha huffed. "The guy is great to have for the numbers part of our jobs, though. He never mistakes calculations."

"Hmm… all work and no play? Sounds like me," Inuyasha's face displayed immediate disappointment when this registered. She knew it would.

"Well… that's all of the cool stuff, why don't we head on back? Dinner will probably be served shortly."

……

When she got back to her room to change for dinner, she found Sango sitting on her bed.

"Did they search our things?" She gestured to the camera set up in the bag of pads in the dresser drawer.

"Of course, you should see the video," Sango pulled out the camera and played the video.

Kagome watched and giggled with her best friend as they watched Sesshomaru sniff through her things.

"One thing for certain; that one is an oddball."

"True. Let's not be late."

……

Over dinner, there was an odd mix of chatter going on in the table. Miroku, one of the Takahashi's highest cooks, was sitting at the table with the family. He and Sango were bickering back and forth on music preference, and Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Higurashi were arguing about finances in the business. It left Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha with a few awkward compliments to the cooks and idle chat in the between time.

One thing that Kagome noticed was Sesshomaru, Touga, and Inuyasha all ate their meat as rare as she had ever seen it eaten. Disgusting.

After dinner, Touga and Sesshomaru stepped out into the kitchen for a brief moment, and returned after a few short seconds. What kind of important issue could be fixed within about three seconds? Not many that she knew of.

She and Sango went to bed after some conversation over dessert with everyone.

.

As soon as they got back into their room, they both stripped out of their nice evening clothes and into their pajamas.

"Did you see their steaks?!" Sango exclaimed in a hushed whisper, hoping that no one would hear.

"Yes! There was blood all over their plates. I worry about them getting some mad cow disease or something from that! It can't be healthy."

"I agree. It was disgusting, whatever the side effects are."

"True. You wanna watch a movie? We have Spiderman I, Spiderman II, Twilight, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, or Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Your pick," Sango picked up the Harry Potter case, and put it in.

"What is up with your obsession with foreign movies?"

"You know me. I can't resist myself from the American actors."

"I forgot to tell you, the Takahashi's know about Keiko."

Sango turned around from the DVD player, and looked up at her. "Well… their dad has been friends with your dad for a long time, I am not surprised."

"Their dad was engaged to Kikyo."

Sango's jaw dropped when she heard this, and she said, "Wow…," She processed the information for a moment, "I suppose its not that surprising, I mean, they would have been pretty close in age."

"Yeah, and he was the fiancé who took her all over and back trying to find a doctor who could help fix her."

"I'm not surprised by that. Mr. Takahashi seems like a good guy."

"Dad must really like these guys a lot, or I don't know why he would want me in the family after everything with Kikyo."

"They seem like really good guys and all, for being in this business of course, but I just get the feeling that they are hiding something," Sango scrunched up her nose as she tried to figure out the DVD remote.

"Give me that," Kagome took the remote, "and I got the same funny feeling too when I was with Inuyasha. Did you go on a tour of the house?"

"Briefly, with Miroku. I came back her shortly so I could watch the video of them snooping through our stuff."

The two girls giggled at that, and Kagome said, "Did you see the enormous boxes of kimono and antiques that were in the storage house out back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Inuyasha picked up each one of them with like not physical straint. They had to be at least two hundred pounds."

"The guy is well built, I am not surprised. His brother is hotter though."

"I don't think that I have heard him say a word the entire time," Sango nodded, and put a finger over her lips to silence Kagome. The movie was starting.

They watched the movie in silence until a rapping came at their balcony door.

Kagome panicked momentarily; she and Sango were wearing old tank tops and short shorts.

"Answer it!"

Kagome answered the door anyways, hoping it would be a maid service or something. It was not. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her curiously, and eyed her choice of pajamas.


	4. Sess POV: Introductions and Scripts

Sesshomaru POV:

During dinner, he stayed silent. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye; she was a most peculiar one. Most humans, her servant included, were careful around them and tried to stay away and avoid contact with them. They had a sixth sense whenever youkai came around. Kagome was hardly wary of her brother, though. This would be interesting. It reminded him of Kikyo when he was a baby. She never once hesitated to kiss him or pick him up and play with him.

While everyone was sitting in the living room finishing up dessert, his father brought him out into the kitchen momentarily.

"They had a video camera set up in their room when we snooped through their things."

"They saw me sniff through their things?"

"Yes, but I don't think they paid too much mind to it. I want you to go outside of Kagome's room tonight, by the balcony exit, and have her come out and talk to you. Apologize for not introducing yourself, and all of that. Make sure you hold her hand. Say that your shy and shit. You know the routine."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, I want her in the family, you know that. I don't care if you or Inuyasha wind up with her."

Sesshomaru nodded, and they went back out with everyone.

……

When he went out to the balcony behind their room, he heard the T.V. going off. He hated it when humans played the wretched box. It was annoying.

He waited for a moment, and knocked.

After some rummaging around, Kagome opened the door. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl's outfit momentarily. It was much more modest than what the others had worn to bed. He gave a fake chuckle, and said, "I wanted to talk to you… Not here though."

Her face went redder, and she shut the door in his face.

Kagome came back out after a few minutes in jeans, a tee shirt, and small white shoes.

"Ready."

He grabbed her hand, gently as his father had taught him to do so many years ago, and led her out to the back of their property where there was a beautiful cast iron bench set up in the middle of a flower patch.

"Kagome… I am sorry I never introduced myself, I am very shy," He repeated the lines his father had given him as a teenager. She was falling for it. "Sesshomaru Takahashi, Mafia Lord."

She giggled at him, and said, "Its okay. Go on."

"I just get nervous around people," He rubbed circles into her hand, and took it into his lap. He looked down at it. He took a slight breath, and looked into her face. He let her look at his eyes for a few moments, and looked back down.

"I understand. Sango used to be the same way, it was ridiculous."

"She is Korean?" Sesshomaru already knew from his father's explanation, but he knew this part of the routine was to get the girl to do some talking.

"Yeah, she was in North Korea until her family fled when she was a kid. They wound up on some of our property in China, and we took their family in. She is my best friend, now that she can speak Japanese."

He chuckled at her light joke, and said, "Did you happen to notice a little girl, in a maid's outfit?"

"Yes, I saw her briefly when Inuyasha was giving me his tour."  
"Ah, yes, another pity… I could really give you some good history behind our family's antiques and kimono. That's another day, though. Anyways, she and Miroku are brother and sister, they were in a very poverty-stricken city in south Japan. We took them in when they came begging for work. I am not a big fan of Miroku, but Rin has to be one of my best confidants."

"Really? I see, you like eight year old girls."

He laughed, and said, "No, God no, I prefer girls my own age, thank you very much."

"I know."

"I will let you get back to your movie, but I just wanted to introduce myself."

He stood up, and offered his large hand to her. She took it, and he escorted her all the way back to her balcony in silence.

Before he let her go, he used his father's trade mark line, "Good night Kagome, sweet dreams."

"You too, Sesshomaru."

After she opened the door, he turned and left.

…

"Well, tell me how it went!"

His father was practically dancing around like Rin was when Sesshomaru gave her his first present to her.

"She fell totally head over heels for me, like all of the others."

"Wonderful! What did you get her to talk about?"

"Her servant."

"And you told her about Rin?"

"Yes."

"And she let you hold her hand?"

"Yes."

"And you took her back to your mother's garden, correct?"

"Yes, she loved it all."

"Good, lets go spar with Inuyasha. Go and get the swords out of the storage."

"The fakes? The humans would hear if we used the real ones."


	5. Kag POV: Falling for Lies

Kagome POV:

After she let Sesshomaru eye her pajamas for a split second, she shut the door, ran in and dressed in some of her old comfy clothes, and came back out.

"Ready," She couldn't help but notice that he looked glorious in the moonlight, in a wrinkled polo and cargo pants. He was barefoot; but more like big foot in a literal sense.

He took her hand, and she almost died. His hands were huge, and hard. Sesshomaru led her to the back of their property to a flower garden, and sat her down on an iron bench. It was beautiful. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Kagome… I am sorry I never introduced myself, I am very shy," She vaguely heard his words, she was still melting over his hand on hers, "Sesshomaru Takahashi, Mafia Lord."

She giggled at him, and said, "Its okay. Go on."

"I just get nervous around people," She just about died when he started rubbing circles into her palm. His enormous hands engulfed hers by a ridiculous size. After a few moments, he looked up at her, his mesmerizing eyes sucking her in.

She finally snapped out of it, and responded, "I understand. Sango used to be the same way, it was ridiculous."

"She is Korean?"

"Yeah, she was in North Korea until her family fled when she was a kid. They wound up on some of our property in China, and we took their family in. She is my best friend, now that she can speak Japanese." She hardly paid attention to what she was saying, but kept babbling anyways.

"Did you happen to notice a little girl, in a maid's outfit?"

"Yes, I saw her briefly when Inuyasha was giving me his tour."  
"Ah, yes, another pity… I could really give you some good history behind our family's antiques. That's another day, though. Anyways, she and Miroku are brother and sister, they were in a very poverty-stricken city in south Japan. We took them in when they came begging for work. I am not a big fan of Miroku, but Rin has to be one of my best confidants."

"Really? I see, you like eight year old girls."

He laughed, and said, "No, God no, I prefer girls my own age, thank you very much."

"I know."

"I will let you get back to your movie, but I just wanted to introduce myself."

He stood up, and offered his large hand to her. She took it, and he escorted her all the way back to her balcony in silence.

Before he let her go, he used his father's trade mark line, "Good night Kagome, sweet dreams."

"You too, Sesshomaru."

After she opened the door, he turned and left.

….

As soon as she walked into the room, and they were Sesshomaru left, Sango said, "That weirdo didn't sexually harass you, did he?"

"No… he was so gentlemanly, and sweet. It was… romantic."

Sango squealed, "Tell me everything!"

"Well, after he eyed my pajamas and I changed, he led me out back to one of the little gardens, by hand, and sat us down on a bench. Sesshomaru is so gorgeous in the moonlight!"

"Go on."

"And he said that he is very shy, and that's why he didn't introduce himself. He said that one day while I am here he would re-do Inuyasha's tour, because he said that his brother does a bad job at explaining. And then we talked about you, Miroku, and Rin. Oh! And the whole way through our conversation he rubbed my hands, it was like I was walking on cloud nine the entire way through."

Sango squealed again, and said, "Mr. Takahashi stopped in here and said that we are going tomorrow to their private fruit fields, and having a picnic with them. So, we need to iron your yellow dress and my white blouse."

"Oh Sango… I just hope that he likes me as much as I like him. He is just… amazing."

"Did you hear a word that I just said?"

"No."

"Thought so."

……


	6. Kag POV: Picnic time

Kagome POV:

The picnic was fun, and very enjoyable. They ate very traditional Japanese meals, and had half-melted 'vanilla' ice cream for dessert. The Takahashi's didn't quite seem to like it, but put on a smile anyways for Kagome's sake.

After the eating portion of the meal, they all played a game of baseball. Kagome, having never played the game in her life, was assisted by Inuyasha when she was up to bat.

"Now, your legs go like this," He put his hands on her thighs, of course, "And you hold the bat like this, and don't forget to watch the ball. Make sure you swing hard!"

Kagome saw everyone out of the corner of her eye watching them, and giggled. Inuyasha got the picture too, and said, "Mind your own beeswax, geezums!"

The one who actually bothered her was Sesshomaru, who was in the outfield. He was too far away for Kagome to read his expression, though.

She struck out, as she expected. But, it was fun to sit back and watch the rest of them all play. Sango wound up being a pro at the game, and caught on quickly.

After a good hour of baseball, Touga, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were declared the winning team. Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome were the losers, three home runs to two.

While everyone was sitting down and chatting, Sesshomaru got up and walked into the nearby wooded area, off to the side of them. He motioned with his hand for her to come with him.

She got up with no way to be discreet in front of everyone, and walked off with him.

…

"I did not like the way that Inuyasha was touching you earlier," Sesshomaru had been taught by his father so many times, he practically knew what Kagome would want to hear, but he was much more sincere this time. He did not liked the way his brother had felt all over Kagome.

"It made me a bit uncomfortable, too."

"My brother… he is very promiscuous."

"I gathered that much," Kagome loved his bluntness.

They stood in silence for a few moments, just looking at one another.

"We better go back, everyone is going to get worried."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, and turned her around, "Wait, hold still."

"Huh?"

He motioned for her to be quiet. He put one hand gently on the side of her head, and leaned in for a moment, before kissing her. He smirked against her lips; he had her all wrapped around his finger and he knew it.

…


	7. Sess POV: Needing more lines

Sesshomaru POV:

Her face was hilarious when my brother felt up her ass. Truly, if I wasn't playing the part of the protective Romeo, I would have snickered along with everyone else.

We all human-ed down our playing to the human's level. It was so… slow.

When I called her into the forest, I said all the lines that my father gave me, and a few inventions of my own. I knew she would go wild when I held her face and kissed her. The old American black and white movies were good training for me.

Now, don't get me wrong, I like the girl. She is good looking, smart, funny, and easy to manipulate. I like those kinds of girls in general. Of all of the suitors out there that my father would approve, she is number one on my list But, unfortunately, I am terrible at getting the girl. My father is the king of making girls fall for him, so I use his lines and shit when I am around them. This is only the third girl that I have done this with, and I have perfected my skills so much that I don't think that Kagome could not fall for me.

…..

"Father, I need to develop a plan. I am running out of lines and shit with Kagome. I don't want her to catch on to me," His father rubbed his temple for a minute for speaking.

"You are a great misuse, are you not? We have a much larger version of that bench in the garden," Sesshomaru thought about it, and nodded his head. "Well, I remember Izayoi used to love it when I would put her head in my lap, and we would talk about the stars. There is one idea. Oh, and only summon her out of her room once every few days."

"You mean… to play hard to get?"

"No, I mean I don't have enough ideas for you to use every day for the next month."

"They are staying that long?"

"Probably. Higurashi wants that girl in the family, as do I. He wants you to propose to her before she leaves and goes back home."

"Hmm… We could discuss our likes and dislikes once."

"That would be good. You need to tell her that story you wrote in creative writing last year, I bet she would love it."

"True, and Inuyasha knows nothing about this?"

"Nada. Has Kagome made any advances towards you?"

"No, she was very uncomfortable when Inuyasha felt her up at the picnic yesterday."

"I saw… She will when you two get married. It really is a shame that she is not a youkai, but they are all either disgusting and stupid or sluts."

"I agree. I would rather Kagome any day."

"Don't forget, we are leaving in two weeks for the meeting with the Smiths in Beauville, Mississippi. Tell Kagome that you are leaving her for a few days, and will miss her every second."

"Too cheesy. How about, 'I am leaving for a few days. You will have to deal without me and baby sit Inuyasha.'"

"Better, how many days in between meetings with her are you going to go?"

"I will tell her that I am very busy, and I think about three to five. I think when Sango goes to visit her parents in a few days, I will surprise Kagome in the morning. Breakfast in bed you think?"

"Yes, but don't bring too much or stay to long. It gets sappy when you do that. And no flowers, bring anything beside that. She will start thinking that you are getting all of this out of an old Shakespeare book."

"True."

"How many more days until she starts her cycle?"

"She should be off of it by the time we get back from America. Sango must have had a hysterectomy when she was in Korea or something."

"She is on birth control, her periods only come once every three months. We wont have to worry about her for awhile."

….


	8. Kagome POV: Really Big Weiners

Kagome POV:

I hadn't seen Sesshomaru in over three days now. What in the world was keeping him so busy? Most of what we were doing at the mansion was eating, sleeping, and hanging out.

We played outside in the mornings with Rin everyday, and me and Sango talked with her about boys, Sesshomaru, the Takahashi's, and movies. Sesshomaru was even teaching her English, surprisingly. Well… Maybe I am not surprised. He is so wonderful I almost can't believe it.

Rin is a typical girl, she loves to run, pick flowers, and play games. She is funny, too.

She said, "One time I ran in on Sesshomaru in the bathroom. He has a really big wiener."

Sango and I cracked up after she left, and Sango won't let me forget it since. She has quite a tongue for having only spoken Japanese for such a short time… I have no more to comment on the subject.

Inuyasha even played with her some every morning with us, which was very cute. He would slowly jog, and still be too fast and have to slow down to let her win. It was funny.

I know I definitely like Sesshomaru… but Inuyasha is funny, charming, sweet, and HOT.

…

On the fourth night that I hadn't heard anything from Sesshomaru, when I had just been complaining to Sango about it, there was a familiar knock on my door.

I was already dressed in a simple white sun dress, and I couldn't wait. I opened the door, practically ran out, grabbed his hand, and drug him with me.

"Whoa speedy, whats the rush?"

I finally got to the destination, and I stopped and stuttered. The bench was about four times the original size… It was almost like a bed. I had a moment of silent panic.

I would bet that Sesshomaru could hear my heart freak out. He stepped in front of me, put his hands on my shoulders, and said, "I don't want that from you yet, don't worry."

"That's not what-"

"Oh please, don't lie to me."

"Fine," I thanked the Gods that it was dark, because my face would have been as red as a cherry.

"Though, I did want to try something. Come here."

He sat down on the edge of the bench, and laid his legs out in front of him. He motioned her over, and with one swift motion, she was laying down with her back on his chest looking up at him.

"How did you-"

"You have noticed that Inuyasha and I are pretty strong, correct?"

"Yes, but I weigh like a hundred and twenty pounds, and you picked me up like that sitting down and-"

"We have been lifting weights since we were like ten. I could pick up two of you like that."

"Well… What was it that you wanted to try?" I was still baffled about this feat that he overcame in about… a half of one second.

"Do you like massages?"

"Yes…" Just in appropriate areas…

With me lying down with my head just underneath his collar bone, I was in a perfect position to relax on him. He started with my head, and then my shoulders, and then had me sit up and he did my back. It was the greatest massage I had ever had in my life, and I had paid a private misuse to come to my house for my entire high school career.

"Should I stop?"

"No."

He chuckled, and continued. "Do you like the chop?"

"No, I hate that."

"Me too."

When he did my shoulders again, I started to get a bit sleepy.

"Thanks, but I don't want to fall asleep on you."

"Good idea." He laid me down again on his chest, and put his arms around me. For a girl who hadn't ever had a real boyfriend or kiss before, this was absolutely insane. I enjoyed it, though.

"What do you love Kagome?"

'I love… you.' I couldn't spit the words out, as much as I wanted to.

"I love… being here. It is the most fun I have had in years. And I love painting, and I love shopping, hiking, and food," He chuckled at her, and she said, "What about you?"

"I love cooking, which I plan to do for you during your stay here. I love beating up Inuyasha," I laughed, "and my Dad," I laughed again, "and I enjoy writing."

"Really? What have you written?" I was very taken aback by Mr. Stone Face saying that he actually enjoyed writing.

"Mostly history novels, but I have written one children's story, based around my brother."

"Really? If I had written a book about my younger brother, it would be about ten pages long. Tell me about it, I want to hear it."

"I had planned to, but not tonight. I have to be at work early in the morning, which is why I have to go, Kagome," I loved the way that my name rolled off of his tongue. It was such a common name, like Morgan or Ashley in English, but Sesshomaru made it sound unique, and beautiful.

"Good night… Aren't you going to be gone some next week?"

"Yes, I should have the time on Saturday night to bring you out here again."

"Saturday night? That is four days away… I will see you during the day some, right?"

"Yes… but I am a bore during the day," By this time we were all the way at my door. He kissed me lightly on the forehead, and left with a simple 'Good Night and Sweet Dreams'.

……….

The next day, Sango and I again hung out with Rin all day. She was painting, and allowed us to use her art supplies. I briefly wondered if she bought them with her own earnings, and reminded myself to replace everything I had used.

"So, Rin, what is Sesshomaru like when it is just the two of you?" Sango and her big fat mouth. Sesshomaru was probably somewhere listening.

"He is really cool. He is the greatest pillow fighter that ever lived or existed," Sango and I restrained ourselves from that one. "He listens to really bad music, though."

"What kind of music?" I instantly pictured some kind of hard rock or something with an electric guitar drowning out the singer's voice.

"He calls it good music, but Inuyasha calls it bad Opera. It sounds to me like a bunch of old ladies wailing," This totally took me aback. I didn't even laugh it was so bizarre.

"What else does he like to do?"

"He likes to talk to Rin, he is my bestest-estest friend."

Sango and I were simply speechless.

……

That night, over dinner, I joked around with Inuyasha and Touga. I could see my dad out of the corner of my eye; he was ecstatic that I was getting along with the family. Inuyasha had a huge personality, which I loved, as did Touga.

Over dessert, Touga (who was good and drunk at this point) started cracking jokes about himself being a womanizer. He had had two and almost three wives in the span of five years. My father even laughed along, though with a sad look to his face.


	9. Kag POV: Stories and Plans

Kagome POV:

The Saturday night before Sesshomaru was to leave again took what seemed like forever to come, but eventually it did.

I practically skipped the entire way to our bed-bench-thingy. We got into our position from the last time, where I am laying backwards on him, and he started talking immediately.

"Once upon a time, there was a half dog demon born of the greatest Inuyoukai who had ever lived…"

I was surprised at how bizarre this whole thing was, and more and more was I surprised as he went on. He never in a million years seemed like the type of boy… man (according to Rin) who would dream up something like this, let alone write it.

"His mother, the princess, died of old age by the time that he was a young boy. The aging difference was so vastly different…"

I yawned at this point, and I couldn't help it. It was close to ten o'clock at night, and I was going to an early morning conference with my father.

"Am I boring you, Kagome?"

I leaned my head up backwards to look at him upside down, and said, "No, I am just getting tired. That is one excellent story, though. I want to hear more tomorrow."

"Fine, when I get back from my trip to the U.S. this week we can have an entire day just for you and me."

"Really?" I thought my heart almost skipped a beat. "What do you want to do with me?" I regretted that one as soon as it came out. Not the way I meant it.

Judging by his expression, I think that a nasty joke registered in his head for a split second, but he didn't say anything. "Your choice. I do have dinner for two already planned, though."

"Where?"

"That is a surprise," I hated surprises.

"Oh! I know, your cooking for me. Do you have a house somewhere outside of here? Or do you still live with your family?"

"I have a small apartment in Aomori, it is just for the convenient location next to our family's work houses. I had planned to take you there and we could spend a day, but only if you want to?"  
"Sounds great," I turned around on top of him, and kissed him. Like the perfect gentleman, he kept his hands where they should be, as I liked.

……


	10. Kag POV: Talking about boys

……

Kagome POV:

The next day, Sango and I talked as we always did about everything that happened between me and Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe this guy… he completely keeps his hands to himself, is a total Romeo in disguise, tells stories like amazing according to you, is pretty stinking gorgeous and hot, is rich, is a mafia lord, and is head over heels in love with a girl who won't even make out with him."

"I know… it is hard to believe," When it was all laid out in front of me it occurred to me that Sesshomaru was extremely too perfect to be true.

"I just don't want you to find out later on down the road that he is some kind of total weirdo or child molester."

"I am pretty sure that he isn't a sex predator, and he seems pretty normal except that he wont talk to me in front of anyone."

"That's my number one concern. There has to be a reason for this… do you think he is just embarrassed by displaying emotion to large numbers of people?"

"Yeah, he did mention that once…" I still didn't want to believe that he could be faking all of it or he was some kind of weirdo.

"He and his brother are hot, regardless of anything," Sango's matter-of-fact reasoning made me burst out laughing.

"So the fact that they are absolutely gorgeous just makes everything okay?"

"Yes. You need to get in bed with one of them, see if Rin is right."

I was speechless with my best friend's remark.


	11. Sess POV: Thinking

Sesshomaru POV:

I am actually starting to think that this girl is cute. Not like Rin type of cute, but the attractive kind of cute. When she was laying on top of me last night, I almost wanted to take her then and there. But, I have to keep up the façade up for the whole perfect Romeo shit. I can't wait until we get married, then I wont have to worry about that.

Unfortunately, during my time that I am not with Kagome, I was most likely following her around our property or hiding in her closet, watching her closely. My father made me do this, but I would probably have done it anyways. He wants the best human girl possible in the family, which means that we keep tabs on her twenty-four/seven to make sure that she isn't a drug addict, a whore, a liar, or anything of the above.

I was always so curious to know everything about the suitors who came to my home, I ran in on them doing some things that were the essential reason why I did not marry them.

She had a wonderful reaction to my story, she giggled and her eyes watered at the part where Inuyasha's mother died. I was pleased by this; I could keep it going and drag this out for awhile.

The only thing that bothered me about all of this was that Sango, she was catching onto me. She almost had Kagome convinced that I was a liar or molester earlier.

Another thing that I liked about Kagome was that she wanted to take things as slow as I did. My brother, on the other hand, was aroused every time she came around.

Inuyasha is such a dog.

I plan to keep her on pins and needles, ignoring her every night until the morning of when I leave, then wake her up early and talk to her a bit. Playing hard to get is hard on myself too, unfortunately.


	12. Mix POV: Red Eyes

Kag POV:

After Sesshomaru left early in the morning, I had little to do. Sango was gone visiting her parents with my dad, and Inuyasha, Rin, and Miroku were probably still all in bed at 7:00 a.m. I stayed in my room, on my laptop checking overdue emails.

While I was reading, I got the urge to exercise; I had an endless amount of energy for some odd reason.

….

Inu POV:

I woke with red eyes from a magnificent smell that had me aroused to the max; Kagome was in heat.

I quickly got up, dressed, and went to seek my prey.

….

Kag POV:

While I was browsing around on the internet, I was startled to find Inuyasha standing at my door.

"What are you doing up?"

"Just coming to see you," He had a weird look on his face; like Sesshomaru had just kicked him or something. "Do you mind?"

"Huh?" He had gestured towards my bed, and I didn't know how to tell him no.

He sat there for a few moments, perfectly still. I was slightly weirded out, but kept about my business for a minute and then got up to go to make a bathroom excuse.

"Wait, come back here."

He grabbed me, and pushed me up against the wall.

….

Inu POV:

I took my chance. I pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her with all my might. Before she could register what was going on, I put a hand up her skirt and felt my way around.

….

Kag POV:

Before I knew what was going, he already had my skirt half off of me. I flipped out, screamed, and he let me go from his iron hold. I ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

I debated calling the emergency line, but then I realized that he had my phone out there with him.

I was screwed. Sesshomaru and Touga were away for several days, and I was just here with him for at least several hours until Miroku or Rin woke up.

I feared for myself.


	13. Mix POV: Running away from fears

Inu POV:

She freaked out, and ran into the bathroom. Did she seriously think that a paper thin door would stop me? I could feel the monster inside of me getting angry. He wanted her.

I let myself calm down for a minute, and my better side rationalized to my bad side. It said to get away, which I did.

As soon as I went outside, I started running. I knew that I needed to get as far away from there as possible, or I might have turned around.

I kept running until I hit the town limit, where I picked up my car and just drove.

…..

Kag POV:

I heard him run out of the house, and I took my chances. I jogged back into the room, grabbed my phone, and barricaded myself back into the bathroom again.

'Wait… Who do I call? He didn't rape me or harm me… can't call emergency services. Sesshomaru and Touga are in America,and Dad and Sango are in China for the week…'

I suddenly felt in a very in between place. I remembered what Sesshomaru told me before he left, and I debated it. Should I or shouldn't I?

I sat there on the floor, debating it. I didn't want to interrupt anything important, which I was sure it was, but at the same time I was scared shitless.

I decided to wait until night time, and in the mean time find Miroku. I needed a good male companion right now.

….

Inu POV:

I kept going until I hit mother's burial site. Over the many hundred years I had made sure that no one had messed with her. The river near her grave had long since dried up, and the Sakura trees which were surrounding her at one point were long gone. Now it was an ugly patch of green with an ancient carved rock sitting in the middle of it.

"Mother… I messed up…"

….

Kag POV:

As soon as I tracked down Miroku, I started rambling about what had happened.

"…And then he just ran off. Has he ever done something like that before?"

"I…" He looked like he was trying to keep some forbidden secret from me while failing, "not that I am aware of. Are you sure that you didn't mislead him?"

"No, absolutely not," I looked into his eyes, and said, "I think that you are not telling me something."

"I am not, I swear!" He was lying through his teeth. "Miss Higurashi, no offense, you were the one who invited him into your bed in the first place. He was just doing what all boys his age do."

I am going to pack my things and leave, now," I turned on my heel and went straight to my room. I could date Sesshomaru from a distance, I didn't care anymore. I was scared of this crazy rapist that could show up at any minute.

I packed my things quickly, Sango's were already gone. I shoved my one ironed dresses down into my suitcase, and threw my shoes on top of them.

...

I buzzed their chauffer from the kitchen, and he immediately came inside. "Will you bring around our car from the garage?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I will get you bags. Is your chauffer present?"

"No, I will be driving," The man gave me an approving look, I supposed that none of the other girls knew how to drive. While he was packing my things into the car, I dialed our airport and requested a private jet for the day, and told our travel agent to book a hotel for the in between time.

As soon as he brought the car around, I tipped him twenty dollars, and jumped in.

Miroku jogged out of the house, and was waving his hands at me as I drove off. I kept going.

….

Sess POV:

Miroku called me at least ten times during my meeting with the Smiths, and assuming that it was important or the house had burned down, I excused myself and answered it.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is leaving!" I took a youkai second to process the information.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha… tried to force sex with her. She freaked out, and is pulling out of the drive way right now."

"Well stop her you idiot!"

Miroku seemingly threw the phone down somewhere, and I could hear him running. After a few minutes, he came back.

"She is already gone."

"Well… do you have her number?"

"Yes," He gave it to me, "but she seemed really determined to go. I wouldn't try her right now."

I hung up, and went back into the business room to start making up excuses.

….

Kag POV:

I drove straight to the hotel, and watched the time the entire way. Did I even need the flight? I nixed that idea, as I didn't know the interstate route for the trip home.

As I was driving, I started thinking what would happen with me and Sesshomaru. I liked him a lot… I was tempted to say love. But not with his brother around. My personal safety would come first.

When I made it to the hotel, I didn't even bother to unpack my things because I would only be there for a few hours, until dinner time tops.

I flopped onto the bed, and started to cry. I needed my cry time, I hadn't gotten any since this morning. I sent my dad an email, voice message, and a text (which he probably wouldn't open for a few weeks) basically saying that I had decided to go back home for a few days.

I just laid there, wondering how two minutes could ruin my day so badly so fast.

….

Sess POV:  
I boarded my airplane destined for Japan, I told myself over and over that it would be faster than running.


	14. Mix POV: Plane rides for everyone

Kag POV:

At 5:00, it was time for me to go to the airport, and I already had my things packed. I knew I would be at least thirty minutes early, but I wanted out of this city as fast as possible.

I called Sango and left a voice mail, which detailed everything.

Over the course of the few hours that I was in the hotel suite, I noticed several calls from Sesshomaru and the Takahashi house. I didn't bother to answer any; I needed my space right now.

…

Sess POV:

When I was midway over California I called Kagome again; no response. I had a feeling that she wouldn't answer.

On my flight, there were only seven other passengers, and when I switched airplanes in Hawaii I would be flying myself. I enjoyed flying the airplanes, it was a good distraction.

I preyed to whatever God may be up there that none of my enemies would get their hands on her before she would arrive home.

The last I talked to Miroku he said that his informant had told him that she had a one way ticket on a private jet to an airport very close to her house, so I assumed that was where she was going. I knew it would be around three in the morning by the time that I would reach her, but I had to talk to her as soon as possible.

…

Kag POV:

My flight was short, and when I arrived home it was close to 8:00. I grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchen, and Sango called me as I was headed up to my bedroom.

"Kagome?!"

"Yes, it is me."

"Are you okay? Should I tell your dad? Did you make it home alright? Is the alarm system activated? You need to call one of the body guards."

"I am fine, please don't tell him, I made it home safe, the alarm is on, and I already called Yuki."

"What exactly happened?"

I told her exactly all what had happened, and finished, "and he gave me this weird look when I asked him if this had happened before or anything of that nature. Then I flipped out and left, and you know the rest."

"Oh Kagome… Do you want me to come home sooner? I can, it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"No, Sango, you only get to see your family once every two months. You stay and have a good time, I promise I will keep you updated."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear."

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru yet?"

"No, and I don't plan to until tomorrow. I don't think I could face him anyways. Good thing he is halfway around the world."

"Miroku probably already told him what happened. If he has called you a gillion times, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way there right now."

"I doubt it. I can't believe that he would leave me there with that creep and not say anything at all."

"I knew there was something wrong with that family… its no wonder Sesshomaru isn't married yet. He and his father have been harboring that rapist."

"He isn't technically a rapist, well he might be, but not to me. A sicko for sure."

"Whatever he is… you don't need to be around him. If you want to date Sesshomaru, that is fine, but I think you should do it away from that house or anywhere where Inuyasha might be close by."

"True. I have to go to bed, it is very late. Night Sanno."

"Night Kags."

I changed into my favorite old nightgown, which belonged to my mother. It had been washed so many times over the years that it was practically transparent, but I didn't care.

I cried myself to sleep, and wished with all of my might that she were still here.

….

Sess POV:

I got off my plane and unloaded my suitcase at three in the morning, there had been a delay in Honolulu with my aircraft.

I took a rental car straight to Kagome's house, and let myself in. The body guard outside didn't even notice me park around the corner, let alone when I unlocked the back door with my fingernails and let myself inside.

….

Kag POV:

I stirred from a noise, and rolled over. I was comfortable, and I would let Yuki handle anything that was disturbing our property.

"Kagome?" I stirred again.

"Kagome?" I sat up. Was there seriously someone in my room? I took a second to wake up, and then I realized that there was a stranger in my room who had gotten passed my body guard.

I jumped out of bed to get my gun from my safety box from the dresser, and a light switched on.

Gold eyes and white hair met me. I panicked.


	15. Chapter 15

Kag POV:

At 5:00, it was time for me to go to the airport, and I already had my things packed. I knew I would be at least thirty minutes early, but I wanted out of this city as fast as possible.

I called Sango and left a voice mail, which detailed everything.

Over the course of the few hours that I was in the hotel suite, I noticed several calls from Sesshomaru and the Takahashi house. I didn't bother to answer any; I needed my space right now.

…

Sess POV:

When I was midway over California I called Kagome again; no response. I had a feeling that she wouldn't answer.

On my flight, there were only seven other passengers, and when I switched airplanes in Hawaii I would be flying myself. I enjoyed flying the airplanes, it was a good distraction.

I preyed to whatever God may be up there that none of my enemies would get their hands on her before she would arrive home.

The last I talked to Miroku he said that his informant had told him that she had a one way ticket on a private jet to an airport very close to her house, so I assumed that was where she was going. I knew it would be around three in the morning by the time that I would reach her, but I had to talk to her as soon as possible.

…

Kag POV:

My flight was short, and when I arrived home it was close to 8:00. I grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchen, and Sango called me as I was headed up to my bedroom.

"Kagome?!"

"Yes, it is me."

"Are you okay? Should I tell your dad? Did you make it home alright? Is the alarm system activated? You need to call one of the body guards."

"I am fine, please don't tell him, I made it home safe, the alarm is on, and I already called Yuki."

"What exactly happened?"

I told her exactly all what had happened, and finished, "and he gave me this weird look when I asked him if this had happened before or anything of that nature. Then I flipped out and left, and you know the rest."

"Oh Kagome… Do you want me to come home sooner? I can, it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"No, Sango, you only get to see your family once every two months. You stay and have a good time, I promise I will keep you updated."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear."

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru yet?"

"No, and I don't plan to until tomorrow. I don't think I could face him anyways. Good thing he is halfway around the world."

"Miroku probably already told him what happened. If he has called you a gillion times, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way there right now."

"I doubt it. I can't believe that he would leave me there with that creep and not say anything at all."

"I knew there was something wrong with that family… its no wonder Sesshomaru isn't married yet. He and his father have been harboring that rapist."

"He isn't technically a rapist, well he might be, but not to me. A sicko for sure."

"Whatever he is… you don't need to be around him. If you want to date Sesshomaru, that is fine, but I think you should do it away from that house or anywhere where Inuyasha might be close by."

"True. I have to go to bed, it is very late. Night Sanno."

"Night Kags."

I changed into my favorite old nightgown, which belonged to my mother. It had been washed so many times over the years that it was practically transparent, but I didn't care.

I cried myself to sleep, and wished with all of my might that she were still here.

….

Sess POV:

I got off my plane and unloaded my suitcase at three in the morning, there had been a delay in Honolulu with my aircraft.

I took a rental car straight to Kagome's house, and let myself in. The body guard outside didn't even notice me park around the corner, let alone when I unlocked the back door with my fingernails and let myself inside.

….

Kag POV:

I stirred from a noise, and rolled over. I was comfortable, and I would let Yuki handle anything that was disturbing our property.

"Kagome?" I stirred again.

"Kagome?" I sat up. Was there seriously someone in my room? I took a second to wake up, and then I realized that there was a stranger in my room who had gotten passed my body guard.

I jumped out of bed to get my gun from my safety box from the dresser, and a light switched on.

Gold eyes and white hair met me. I panicked.


	16. Chapter 16

….

Sess POV:

I was apprehensive to flip on a light and wake her like that, but I didn't know how else to go about it.

I had to call her name several times in the darkness before she stirred, and when she did I thought she might drop an atomic bomb on me. Was she seriously going for a hand gun?

I flipped on a light, to find her in a completely transparent lacey thing, no makeup, and red eyes from crying. My demon senses went nuts when I smelled that she was in heat, but I composed myself.

Her heart rate increased dramatically for a few seconds, and then I think she realized that it was me and not Inuyasha. Damn my hair.  
…

Kag POV:

I realized that it was Sesshomaru, and I fell apart at that point. I couldn't help myself.

I didn't know if I was crying, or trying to tell him what happened, or maybe it was a mix of both, but I wasn't doing a very attractive job of either.

"a-and he slammed me up against the wall a-and he p-put his hand up my s-skirt and then he…" I quit when I thought I saw his eyes going red. I was definitely going crazy. Through my tears I couldn't be one hundred percent sure what it was, but I dismissed it.

I definitely wasn't going to tell him that Inuyasha had scratched me with his nails down there.

…

Sess POV:

I already knew what Miroku had told me, but when I smelled her fear rise when she spoke of what Inuyasha did to her, it made me want to kill something.

I gingerly felt her arms and surveyed her body under the see through material. There were bruises under my hands, Inuyasha must have gone demon on her, briefly. I could feel my blood pressure rise. I knew my eyes would freak her out, so I quickly calmed myself.

"I am so sorry Kagome… I will have Inuyasha severely punished, I promise." This was the first full sentence I had told her that was the complete truth since I had met her. I hugged her, and meant.

"I am not dead, Sesshomaru," She squinted up at my eyes again, "but I am not going back to your house."

"I don't blame you. I just wanted to talk to you in person, since you wouldn't answer any of my calls."

"I know. I am okay… How did you get passed Yuki? He was out there, right?" Her sleepiness was making her sway, it was a good thing I was holding her or else she might have fallen over.

"I have my ways, and it isn't his fault." I was confusing her so badly.

"Okay," she sat down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, I will take the couch downstairs," I kissed her forehead, and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, come back," Her tired face was almost making me want to laugh. I decided to make matters a lot simpler.

"I know what you are debating, you want to invite me to sleep with you, without having to say that you don't want sex?" Kagome nodded, "well, yes, I would like that. Your couch doesn't look very comfortable."

She laid down, I turned out the light, and got in bed, already having put on my comfortable clothes.

"Goodnight, Sesss…" She fell asleep, after dragging out the first syllable of my name for several seconds.

I decided that moment that I loved her, but I wouldn't tell her for a long time just because it wasn't Sesshomaru-like of me to do that so soon.

…..

Kagome POV:

After the part where he promised that Inuyasha would be punished, I fell asleep mentally. I was so tired and exhausted, I couldn't possibly tell you what we talked about after that.

…..

The following morning, I woke up with an arm hanging over my waist and I almost freaked, until a half-second later when I remembered that Sesshomaru bombarded me in the middle of the night.

I then came to the realization that I was wearing a paper-thin night gown, had no make up on, my hair was a mess, and I probably smelled like an airport slash cheap hotel.

I tried to get out of bed, but Sesshomaru's arm wouldn't let me.

"Let me go, stupid!" I pushed and pushed his arm, and it wouldn't budge. I was getting seriously irritated with this guy for a minute there and then…

"Who are you calling stupid?" He sat up, I couldn't help but stare at his defined chest for a second.

"Your arm," I sounded, and looked, incredibly lame.

"Go back to sleep, fuzzy," He turned over, and flopped back down. My hair must have been worse than I thought for him to give me a nick name.

"No, we need to talk," I was very eager to straighten my ordeal with Inuyasha.

"That we do," Sesshomaru turned over to look at me again.

"I… Don't want to go back to your home."

"We spoke of this last night, remember?"

"No, it was in the middle of the night, remember?"

"True, and I agree that that would be best. Would you like to take our retreat to my home early?"

"I would like to. Can we go today?" I was very eager to see how he had the place decorated, especially his bedroom.

"No… maybe tomorrow. Allow me to make the arrangements, excuse me."

Sess POV:

"Allow me to make the arrangements, excuse me," I wasn't really leaving the room to call a flight ageancy. I had a text message, the damned things, from Inuyasha which I was dying to see. Kagome said that she would go and take a shower.

'Where are you and is Kagome at her house' I could feel my eyes sliding from pink to bloody in the split second I took to register the facts. I called him back, trying to keep my voice steady so that I coax him into going back home. I pretended not to know where Kagome was.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, just tried to be nice to her and she flipped out."

I almost snarled into the phone, "I am at home. We are still trying to find out where she went. You need to come back to the house."

"I am, but not today. I got a really good price on the new line of guns that the Ryokotsu family is manufacturing."

"What is the price?" I knew it would be horrendously high, Inuyasha always picked the worst. When he told me, I swore. "That is the price that we would sell them for, to make a _profit._"

"But these are the really good ones!"

"We already have a good set. You didn't make an offer yet, did you?"

"No, but-"

"Don't. I wont be at home tomorrow, I am going to Kagome's house to talk to her into coming back," I saw Kagome standing in the doorway, looking very confused. I waved my hand at her, and she nodded. "Fine. I will see you then." I hung up.

"What in the world was all of that?"

"I am going to punish Inuyasha tomorrow morning, but I can't tell him that or else he wont come home of course. I am going to keep you here with your body guard until about noon. Then I am going to come back for you, and we will go to my house. Our plans for tomorrow will be delayed by a few hours. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. How…. how are you going to punish Inuyasha?"

"You are aware that Inuyasha and I are strong, right? We can put up a pretty good fight against one another." I didn't know how or when to tell her that we were youkai. It would have to happen sometime, though. Or when she started to age… I would get a wrinkle or two, maybe a grey hair over the course of her entire life. I don't know what I will do when her time is up.

"Yeah, I know that you two are strong." She put her hands over the bruises on her arms. I felt like an idiot for the first time in a long time.

"You know that I would never hurt you, right?" I took her hands in mine, for the first time I actually wanted to do it. "I would never, ever hurt you like that."

……

Kag POV:

It was the best thing ever, I think he truly meant it. "I would never, ever hurt you like that."

"I know. I always knew that he was crazy, you know?"

"Yes, that picture that my father sent you didn't help much, either," He was very right.

"The look on his face was priceless," I looked up at Sesshomaru, and giggled.

"Yes, I remember. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any good food here. Dad cleared everything out of the fridge before we left home, because we knew it would all spoil."

……

Sess POV:

"Lets go out, then," I was grateful to myself for having started eating human food about 100 years ago. The supply of fish demons was dwindling fast, and I had to eat something every once in awhile.

"I have to get ready, hang on," She went back into her bathroom, and pulled out the noise maker, 'blow dryer.'

I hated them, my youkai hearing went crazy when the thing started making racket.

I put up with it for a good ten minutes, and finally she let up and went on to painting her face. I was grateful that she wore little of the stuff; it made her stink.

"Ready!"

We left, and she gave me the keys to her car. It was a Honda, I hadn't driven a car this low cost in many years. It didn't surprise me that she would pick this; she was very practical for a mafia daughter.

"Where to, Ma'am?"

"Wherever you would like to go, sir," She giggled. It was like bells tinkling to my ears.

"How about to that American place a few blocks off? I noticed it on my way over here."  
I didn't like American food, but she seemed to enjoy the idea immensely.

"Perfect! Do you like cheeseburgers?"

"Of course, and you?" I was an excellent liar.

"Yes, its almost lunch time now. They should have them."

I said nothing in return, and drove out from their driveway.

…….

Kag POV:

I watched him munch down three mini burgers, and a good chunk of our shared platter of fries. I was surprised that he liked it; he seemed to really be into the traditional Japanese cooking.

The restaurant was nice, and we got a fairly secluded booth in the back.

When we left, he looked slightly queasy for a moment, but I think it was a trick of the light.

……

Sess POV:

I forced three hamburgers and a monster sized platter of French fries. I got so sick when we got back to her house, I was worried that it wouldn't go down the toilet well enough.

As soon as we were seated (more like laying together) on the couch with a movie in play, my phone buzzed again. My father was actually texting me; he knew how much the regular phone bothered me.

'are you at kagomes house? when are you coming home?'

I quickly replied, and told him of what was to happen tomorrow morning.

Kagome was watching me over my shoulder, and said, "What exactly are you going to do to Inuyasha?"

I was tempted then to start leading her into the fact that I was a youkai, but… "I am going to hang him by his toes and beat him with a wooden katana."

She laughed her wind chime laugh, and said, "Seriously, though. I want to know what I am up against if you ever get mad at me."

"I wouldn't ever get this mad at you," I was half lying. I would get that mad if she cheated on me, which I doubted would happen, but I would never physically harm her.

"Really? You turned red pretty quickly."

"What?" She was onto me.

"Nothing, just a joke between me and Souta."

…….

Kag POV: I watched his facial expressions when I said 'red'. He was surprised, and maybe scared? Maybe he was some kind of alien in disguise. It would explain his godlike looks.

…….


	17. Chapter 17

Sess POV:

We spent the day together at her house, and she napped most of it. She took pain killers for her arm, and probably took too much for her size. I got to the part in my story where Inuyasha went back with the girl and tried curry; she loved the story so much, I wondered how she would react to the fact that everything was true except the attractive futuristic girl in the skimpy outfit and the sweet animal friends?

While she was asleep, I sat on her couch and debated on how to tell her that I was a youkai. Maybe just tell her, and prove it to her if she didn't believe me?

Maybe let her see my swords transform?

Her father was pushing my father to tell me to propose to her, which I would do anyways, but that meant a wedding night soon. She would know when she saw scars all over me and looked at my… physique and not be alarmed at the least.

She needed to know, and quickly, point blank. I suspected that her mother may have known about us; her sister did have relations with my father, and was very open with the woman.

I wanted to see the look on Kagome's face, whatever it was. I feared that she would be afraid of me, and not understand completely.

…….

Kag POV:

I got up when I heard Sesshomaru leaving, and I scrambled out of bed.

"Bye," I hugged him, and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Call your guard, and make him stay in the kitchen this time," He picked up his things, and looked back at me from the door, "I am taking your father's car, do you think he would mind?"

I shook my head, and he left.

I went back into my bathroom, and was surprised at my reflection. I had a drool streak across my left cheek, and a good amount of frizzy hair hanging out of my pony tail. My eyes were sagging, and I was breaking out on my chin.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was either secretly broke and liked me for my money, or he was a real good guy in love with me.

……..

Sess POV:

I walked into the back yard, Inuyasha and my father were already sparring outside. I went right passed them, straight to our back shed with our swords inside.

Inuyasha had no idea, but I was feeling murderous.

…….

Kag POV:

I spent the day replying to emails, and calling friends and asking if they wanted to hang out. Finally, a girl I went to high school with called me back, and told me to meet her for lunch. I wasn't crazy about her, but I needed some outside socializing.

Sango called me while I was doing my makeup, and apparently her mother and brother are very sick with some bug, and she can't come back until my father wraps his deals up anyways. And, it could be a while before that happened, unfortunately.

……

Sess POV:

I pulled Tokijin out of Inuyasha's stomach, and left my father to deal with him. He would be fine in a few hours.

"Don't mess with her again, or you will be dead. I am bringing Kagome back here, I don't want you back from Aomori until after the Engagement party," He looked up at me, with fading red eyes.

……

Kag POV:

My lunch date did nothing but talk about herself the entire time, and I didn't really mind. I didn't have anything from the past several months that I could tell an outsider. I let her babble about her jerk boyfriend, finance issues, and flunking out of college twice in one semester.

As Sesshomaru and I discussed, I would be going back to his home tomorrow afternoon. He said that he had things to show me… I wondered what?


	18. Chapter 18

Sess POV:

I pulled out my mother's tapestries, which were extremely fragile, though they were under glass and plastic. I dusted off the portrait of my father and Izayoi; it still had a faint air of her perfume on the back of it. She had been sick from being pregnant the day that the artist came, and practically ladled perfume onto her kimono. My father would hardly stand near her when the artist was painting.

There were many paintings and tapestries of my grandfather, father, myself, Inuyasha, my mother, and her brothers. We were all dressed in our regal armor and demon markings.

I pulled down the glass box which contained mine and my father's fur pelts, our kimono, and armor. Father had kept my white leather glove; it was made from the first cow I slain as a small pup. There was about a square foot wide piece of Inuyasha's fire rat; it was all burned up in the fire a few hundred years ago. I pulled down the sack with my mother's bejeweled hair pins in it; I wanted Kagome to wear them on our wedding. They were exquisite; my mother was fond of them, and always made sure to take good care of her things.

I laid it all out in my room, and waited until I heard her car pull up.

……….

Kag POV:

I wore my old blue jumpsuit on the flight, and didn't bother to change out of it. I wasn't impressing anyone today.

I walked up the steps to their home, and Sesshomaru opened the door before I got the chance to knock. He kissed me, and I asked:

"How is your brother?" I knew I saw a flash of red; I wasn't seeing things.

……..

Sess POV:

Of course, her first words would be about Inuyasha. Even though my brother almost raped her, she was still concerned about him. It was so… Kagome.

……….

Kag POV:

He said nothing, and led me back to his bedroom. I was nervous, until he opened the door. There were kimono and glass boxes everywhere… more family history?

………

Sess POV:

"I am not sure how to say this," I had rehearsed this several times, "But I have some things I need to tell you about me. I will start by saying… that I am different."

…….

Kag POV:

I understood now why no woman had married him; he was a crazy loon. He was giving me a big long spat about how he was over three thousand years old, an inu youkai, and a long spat about how the entire ancient kimono collection was worn by him and his family. I hoped to God that I was dreaming; because by the second I wanted more and more to be out of there. His brother may be an attempted rapist, but he was crazier.

………

Sess POV:

I knew that she didn't believe me one bit, and it would take some physical evidence to back it up.

"So… in all of these portraits you have facial tattoos; where did they go?"

"I still have them, watch-"

I took off the bracelet that stayed around my ankle. I am sure that my tattoos faded quickly, because she gasped.

"Do it again!" I gave her an annoyed look, and complied.

She gasped again, we played that game for several more minutes. She felt them on my face, and then she noticed the ones on my wrists.

"Where else are they on you?"

I pulled aside my silver hair and revealed the ones on my neck.

……..

Kag POV:

I was absolutely 100% sure that I was dreaming.

………..

Sess POV:

"You don't believe all of this is real, do you?"

"No, not one bit. Why?"

"Lets go outside, I can show you that form," I pointed to the back of my father's lounging kimono; it showed him in his second form.

…….

Kag POV:

"Okay," I was good with whatever would happen, because I knew that I was hallucinating. What would my father do when he found out that his daughter had come into some psychotic meltdown?

………

Sess POV:

I threw around my acid whip a few times; she laughed and commented on her hilarious dreams.

When I showed her my dog demon form is when she lost it momentarily, and passed out.

I picked her up bridal style and took her back to my room; I had seen her eyeing my Moko-moko. She would no doubt find it as comfortable as Rin.

…

Eventually she woke up, and gave me a weird look when she sat up.

"I just had a very odd dream about you, Sesshomaru," She rubbed her temples and yawned. "Something about you being some old demon who could turn into a really big dog…" She looked around the room, "Was I dreaming?"

I smirked at her, and said, "Look at what you are laying on. What do you think?"

She looked around again, and stretched. "I think that I am going crazy."

"Kagome, it was all real. You are not going crazy, nor are you dreaming."

"Show me again, I cannot believe it all," I helped her out of bed, and I quickly went into the restroom and changed into a pair of old shorts.

We walked outside again, and I asked, "Ready?"

She looked over at my bare chest, and squeezed my hand. "Yes."

I jogged away from her, and transformed on a leap. By the time I could circle around, Kagome was sitting on the ground. I tromped over to her, and laid down with my nose a few yards away from me.

She curled away from me for awhile, but eventually got up and walked over to me. She rested a hand on the bridge of my nose, which was shoulder-high for her.

"Sesshomaru?" I nodded slightly, "I love you."

I transformed back, and walked over to her. "I love you, too."

…

I re-ran through the family history briefly, and she sat up attentively through the entire explanation.

"… and these were my mother's hair pins, I was hoping that you would wear them." She took the box from my hands and lifted the ancient pins out.

"They are beautiful, Sesshomaru. How old are they again?" She looked at me with genuine curiosity.

"Over two thousand years."

"Can I wear them for our wedding?" She held up the sapphire encrusted one. "It is so strange… thinking about all the women you must have met in the last thousand years."

"That is what I was hoping for. Were you thinking of an American wedding?" I ignored her comment about the women. There were no women.

"Well… that depends…" I felt entirely stupid in that moment.

"Come on," I jumped up, and offered my hand to her.  
"I am tired…" I picked her up, and ran her out to our favorite bench.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Its about time, old man."

I gave her a look, and she said, "Well, your about my age times two hundred, correct?"

"Roughly."

"… That makes our relationship something of a crime."

I chuckled, and said, "I have a ring, but you probably want something more modern."

"No, I like old fashioned things."

I walked her towards our storage house, and said, "I bought this when I was just old enough to marry, I didn't think that I would wait this long."

She gave me a look, and made an irritated noise.

"Though, I am glad that I did. I don't think I would have done well married at Inuyasha's age."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Far away, and we wont be seeing him for a long while."

"Good," I ran my hands over my healing arms.

"Here it is," He removed a large wooden box, and opened it. There were many smaller boxes inside it, and after finding the right one, opened it.

There were six ring compartments inside it, and each looked the same with different colored stones.

He pointed to the less decorative one, with three diamonds set inside it, "This is the one that I had planned on giving to my wife, but I understand if you don't like it."

"Oh, it is perfect… what size is it?" He had put it on my finger, but it was not my dainty size six. It was closer to his hand size.

"I can size it myself, but most inu youkai females back then had larger hands than yours. I will fix it later on, but I need to talk to your father today."

"Oh, you didn't ask his permission?" I teased him lightly.

"No, do you believe he will be angry?" I put on a serious face.

"No, but I don't think he will be pleased."

"Good," I pulled out my phone, mentally smacking myself for not asking him while he was still here.

"Mr. Higurashi?"

……

Kagome POV:

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying on the ancient, and rather itchy kimono. It was great fun, especially when I got to the last one; Sesshomaru's robes, armor, and the fluffy thing.

The putting on of the costumes was interesting; I was wearing only a tank top and a pair of underwear while he dressed me. Mister Stone Face didn't convey any interest in my body at all; I wondered what did the Inu youki women look like without clothes on?

I let him adorn all fifty pounds of the stuff on me, and I was in stitches laughing by the time he was done. He let out a few chuckles also, but passed them off for coughing.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to bow down to the Lord of the Western Lands," He gave me a mock bow.

"Oh wonderful Lord, bless us with your greatness," I was surprised that he would carry it this far, but I went with it.

"This Sesshomaru will slash you to pieces, Inuyasha, if you do not surrender Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru mocked Inuyasha's expression of shock, and it had to be the funniest thing I had seen him do as of yet.

We carried on for another long while, and eventually I got out of the costume from the weight being too much for me.

I helped him pack everything back up, although he was so much faster at everything that I hardly got to do anything. Before he put away the jewelry, I asked, "Will you put the pins in my hair? I imagine that you are skilled at it, considering," I eyed his own hair for emphasis.

"My mother was much better at it, but," He picked up the blue sapphire pendant and swiftly twisted my hair up into an elegant bob and plucked them in. "This is a bad representation of what she used to wear it like."

"I am sure that it was beautiful, regardless. Have you always worn your hair like that?" I looked over his layered, quite modern cut. It suited his facial structure well.

"No, I used to wear it considerably longer, and my facial markings were shown. Would you like to see them?"

"What are they like?" I was apprehensive; I didn't know what to expect.

He leaned down to his ankle and removed a thin silver chain, and I didn't notice any immediate change until I looked up to his face and gasped.

"Don't be scared," He winced at my expression.

"I am not… it is beautiful," I reached up to his face, and asked, "May I?"

He nodded, though he did seem a bit weirded out by my asking. I ran my hand over his crescent moon; there was nothing under my finger tips except smooth skin.

"Why didn't you show me earlier?"

"You were a bit surprised by it all, I believe."

"Yes… but this is amazing."

"My hands have it, also."

I looked down, and picked up one of his hands. His arms were so heavy, I could barely lift them a centimeter.

"How much do you weigh?" I was almost afraid to ask.

He smirked, "In pounds or the metrics system?"

"Pounds," I liked to surprise him with my brains, though he obviously had more intellect than I.

He raised his eyebrows, and said, "four hundred and sixty two pounds." I gaped at him, and he said, "Youkai weight about twice what they usually would as a human."

"So a human your same size would be about two hundred and thirty?"

"About, yes."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He is about one hundred seventy-five, probably because he is so short," We laughed together, I almost saw a faint hint of pink in his cheeks.

"So, where are we going to have the wedding?" I looked up at his face, looking for any kind of reaction.

"Wherever you like, with whomever you like."

"I want it to be just your family, my family and Sango, here," He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that you don't want all of your friends and their families?"

"I don't have very many close friends, besides Sango that is, and I wouldn't want them at my wedding anyways."

"It is not healthy to have so few to confide in."

"How many friends do you have, Sesshomaru?"

"Two."

"Exactly," I gave his smirk back to him. "Just because society says that a girl my age is supposed to have a few close friends to gossip with and a hundred more loose friends doesn't mean that I agree. Nor do I agree with the standard of sex and drinking as a teenager."

"Well put, but I don't think that you are going to start a peace movement with that speech."

"Teenagers don't listen anyways."

"Inuyasha is one of those, still."

"True," the guy still scared me a little, but with Sesshomaru always around I felt very safe.

……….

Sango and my father arrived back at Sesshomaru's house the next day, and Touga came back later in the afternoon. We told my dad the basics of what Inuyasha did, and blamed it on drugs. Touga insisted that he didn't know of Inuyasha ever doing anything like this, but I knew better than to believe that.

We talked about our engagement over dinner, and it turned out that everyone knew except for Sango, including the maids, Miroku, and Rin who had joined in for dessert.

When Sango and I finally made it back to our rooms, she made me spill it all.

"I can't believe you haven't screwed him yet, Kagome, that guy has to be some kind of weirdo or a saint to not have made a move on you yet."

"Actually…" Sesshomaru hadn't actually said that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but I think it was implied… "He and I already talked about that."

"Oh!?" Her face was priceless.

"Yes, and he said that his mother was a big believer in abstinence before she died, so that is what we plan on."

Sango made a huffy kind of grumble, and fell backwards in a very dramatic fashion onto the bed. "Mr. Perfect has again outdone himself."

"You should see him with his shirt off, you would just die," she threw a pillow at me.

"Miroku doesn't compare?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "When did you see Miroku with his shirt off, missy?"

"I ran in on him in the shower," I busted out laughing.

"And what all did you get to see?"

"No comment," I threw the pillow back at her.

...


	19. Chapter 19

"What kind of wedding do you vote for, Sango?"

"You look better than most in a kimono, Kagome, but I think you should go for a more modern feel. I think you would really like a big white wedding, with the roses and lace."

"I think so too, but I want to wear Sesshomaru's mother's hair pins, they are fabulous."

"Hmm… Sounds like an odd mix."

"Sesshomaru and I are one odd mix," I fantasized about wearing a sleek white dress, with an open back and lace front, and his mother's hair pins… My make up would be done professionally, and Sango would be my bride's maid.

Sango nodded, and giggled at my face, "Someone is waiting out there for you," she pointed to the double doors.

….

I lay on top of him, stroking his hair. His gold eyes were half-closed; I think he thoroughly enjoyed it. I could feel his rock-hard chest against mine as I breathed in and out; it made me feel so insignificant. I was and would always be a sad little human, and he would be perfect.

I laid my head down on his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me. "What troubles you?"

I decided to pull a joke on him. "If we had kids, would they be as crazy as Inuyasha?"

He sat up immediately, and grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders, "We are not going to have children!" His red eyes so close to mine freaked me out, and I started to cry. I must have made him feel pretty bad because he instantly calmed down and went soft on me.

"Kagome… it far too dangerous, most women who bear demon pups rarely survive it. Normally the pups wind up like a deformed magical dog, and are hellions. We can adopt human kids, but we would outlive them." I hiccupped, and he held me to him, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I put my cheek over his heart for a minute and cried some more.

"Kagome, I didn't know I was going to make you so upset," he rubbed my back in circles, and held me tight on top of him.

"I-Its not th-that, I am just so stressed and freaked out right n-now," I put my arms around his neck, and my legs around his sturdy build. I hoped that no one would walk out here on us, or else they would not get the correct impression. "Between Inuyasha trying to… y-you know," I didn't look at his face, but I knew he was still extremely mad, "and finding out about you all, and trying to process everything… I am just so stressed out."

"O-Okay," I wiped my eyes, and laid my head down on his chest again.

I looked out to my back window, which was directly fifty yards from Sango's too-easy-to-spy-from position of innocently watching cartoons. I giggled, and said, "I wonder what she thinks was going on out here?"

Sesshomaru looked out to the house, and chuckled. "She doesn't believe in privacy?"  
"Normally, yes, but not when it comes to a crazy, red-eyed, albino dude that I am about to marry."

"I suppose to the human eye that would be true."

I kissed him on the lips, and things got heated quickly. We kissed with more passion and lust than ever before. I ran one hand down his chest, and he growled.

I almost did it again, and he sat up. "Kagome?" It was as if he was asking my permission, and I nodded eagerly.

He picked me up off of him, and ran me to his side of their house. The room was beautifully lit with the moonlight coming through the large windows, so he didn't even bother to turn on a lamp.

Sesshomaru lay down on top of me on the large bed; I was shivering with excitement. We kissed for a long while, and I started running my hands down him again.

I think that I brushed his pants once on accident, because he made a gruff noise in his throat, though it was barely audible.

He tried to do the same to me, through my thin tee-shirt and no bra. I shivered when his nails grazed my breast; he sat up, and made a devilish face at me.

He then proceeded to put his hands up my shirt and massage my breasts, growing rougher with them by the minute. Sesshomaru smirked when I arched my back, and he stopped.

He said, "Do you want to take this further?"

I nodded. He sat on my legs, pinning me down. He kissed me passionately as he ran his hand down my stomach and into my underwear. It surprised me; I gasped and froze.

He immediately got off, and said, "I think that was more than enough for one night, Kagome."

I looked over at him, and said, "Aw come on…"

"You fear this type of intimacy, Kagome."

I sat and looked back over the evening's events; he was right. "It is the unknown that I fear the most. You have to start somewhere, don't you?"

He smirked at me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. He looked down at my chest."I was not too hard on these, correct?"

I felt them with my hands to tease him, and said, "No pain. You sure you don't want a re-run?"

"Teasing me now?"

I smiled innocently. "Why not?"

He swiftly picked me up, and plopped me down on my own two feet. I was disappointed, but I understood his motivation.

"Another day, Kagome."

"Your not going to make me wait until after the wedding, are you?"

He smirked at me, and said, "I would like to take things slower with you. I still want to, don't worry. We will see."

He softly, but firmly, held me still as he kissed me one last time for he night. "Good night, Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned me around, and pushed me in the direction of his door.

…….

Of course, as soon as I opened the door Sango attacked me with questions. I told her everything, and she just about died by the time I was done.

"Oh my GOD!" I heard this expression over a hundred times in a row. It was passed midnight when I walked in, so we must have been up talking until three or four in the morning.

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru didn't keep going… Did you get to feel how big he was?"

I shook my head, and blushed. "No, it was an accident when I felt it."

"You said that he sat on top of you? How heavy is he?"

I wanted to tell her the truth, but I felt compelled to protect all of his secrets. "About two-thirty."

"Dang, he must be all muscle then."

I fake yawned; I was embarrassing myself and probably Sesshomaru also. I knew he would be listening, so I said, "You know that I am a party pooper. I need my sleep or else I will turn into the ugly old hag."

She sniggered, and agreed. "Night Kags."

I got up and went to the bathroom just after Sango turned out the lights; I had forgotten to brush my teeth. I quickly got everything done that I meant to do, but not before I felt an odd pain on my chest. I pulled out my shirt collar again, and found black-blue bruises forming on my breasts. I tapped one softly, and found it to be very sore.

……….

Sesshomaru POV:

The next day, we all (my father, her father, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Rin, and myself) spent time making arrangements for our wedding. Kagome invited Sango and Rin to come dress shopping with her the next day, and demanded that I 'not peak at the dress.' It was going to be very private; we had it planned for a weekend in two months, which gave us little time to make preparations.

We sat under the stars that night; she wore a large, would-be attractive night gown on someone who was about three or four sizes larger than her.

"Did Miroku steal your sleeping garments?"

"No, they are all dirty."

"Have the maids not been keeping up with their duties?" The maids were supposed to keep up with all of the wash, regardless if it was in the laundry hampers or not. I noticed that day she was wearing oddly loose and ugly clothing. "I will have to fire them then."

………….

Kagome POV:

I didn't want to get anyone fired, so I decided to come clean. "My chest is rather sore from last night, and I couldn't wear anything very tight."

He contemplated my answer for a few seconds, and said, "Are they bruised any?"

I hesitated, and said, "Yes."

He sat back for a moment, and said, "You know that I have been to medical school, correct?"

"Yes, but I thought that we were supposed to take things slow? I didn't know that included stripping in front of you."

"Please, I have seen it all in my many tours of schooling," it hurt my feelings when he said it, so I made a pout face.

"But that doesn't mean that I am not attracted to you, Kagome," he said it in a week, low voice that said that he was uncomfortable with discussing the topic.

"So… We do this out here?" I gestured to my breasts.

"No, not with your spy," he pulled me up from our bench, and we walked to his bedroom again. "Just lay down on the bed, let me get a good lamp."

I laid down on his bed as he instructed, and un-did the first few buttons of the nightgown. Sesshomaru returned quickly with a large lamp from the sitting room, and set it up. "Just lay back and relax."

He sat down on the floor next to the bed, and proceeded to open my shirt. He made a face at the sight, and said, "I will absolutely not ever do that again to you, Kagome. I sometimes forget what my strength can do to people…" He trailed off, as he felt the hard spots on them, "This will all heal up in a few weeks, it is just minor bruises."

"I liked it when you did it though… just not so rough next time," he shook his head vigorously, "why not?"

"I wasn't even thinking about how fragile you are… I could have killed you, Kagome."

He lifted his honey eyes to look at my face; I saw tremendous regret and sorrow in them.

"O-Okay, Sesshomaru," he nodded, and laid down on the bed next to me.

"Would you like to stay in here with me for awhile?"

"Sure, why?" Did he want to take another step, even if tiny?

"I like spending time with you."

………

We didn't see hide nor hair of Inuyasha for the next several weeks, and the wedding plans went perfectly. Sango's dress would match Rin's. They were going to be made out of the same pink silk, but they were tailored to be appropriate to their ages.

Sesshomaru and his father were going to wear tuxes, of course. Men had it so easy.

I was going to have a bouquet of white roses, with blue flowers and baby's breath mixed in. Sesshomaru's mother's pins would be in my hair, as I wanted them.

The ceremony would just be a few of our family friends, the Takahashi's family, my family, and two of my mother's old friends.

The gardens were already decorated to perfection; we were only going to add vines of white roses and lilies wrapped around the Sakura trees, which Sesshomaru somehow tricked them to be in full bloom. He refused to tell me the secret to how he did it.

……


	20. Chapter 20

Readers: This fic is boring me, so I am going to wrap it up here. I love you guys is why I am even bothering. Check into my new upcoming fic's which should be here in a few weeks.

Guynelle

…

We didn't see hide nor hair of Inuyasha for the next several weeks, and the wedding plans went perfectly. Sango's dress would match Rin's. They were going to be made out of the same pink silk, but they were tailored to be appropriate to their ages.

Sesshomaru and his father were going to wear tuxes, of course. Men had it so easy.

I was going to have a bouquet of white roses, with blue flowers and baby's breath mixed in. Sesshomaru's mother's pins would be in my hair, as I wanted them.

The ceremony would just be a few of our family friends, the Takahashi's family, my family, and two of my mother's old friends.

The gardens were already decorated to perfection; we were only going to add vines of white roses and lilies wrapped around the Sakura trees, which Sesshomaru somehow tricked them to be in full bloom. He refused to tell me the secret to how he did it.

……

Our wedding day was the best, but most embarrassing day of my life.

Sango woke me up around 9:00, upon my request, so that I wouldn't have bags under my eyes for the wedding.

I had my hair and makeup done by a professional, who put the pins in on my request.

.

I walked down the isle slowly, feeling like an idiot in front of my fiancé. Was I supposed to smile, or be serious?

Either way, it was a short walk. I went off into my own world for the first half of the part with the priest, who rambled on and on and on until I thought my face might have fallen off.

Finally, we got to the 'I Do's.'

"I, Kagome Higurashi, take thee Sesshomaru Takahashi to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

We exchanged rings, and the kiss was very sweet. Every one, all of sixty people, clapped and cheered.

The reception afterwards was boring, and embarrassing. Our dancing was bad, and I could feel everyone's pitiful stares. The wedding itself really didn't mean a whole lot to me, just what it represented. At least the cake part was fun, even when I poked Sesshomaru in the chin. That man was too dang tall!

We wound up with a great batch of pictures, none the less.

.

We went to a resort on a remote island for our honeymoon. It was off the southernmost coast of Japan, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There were water falls, hiking trails, and excellent restaurants all to us. Our little house was made out of bamboo, and we were

It was fantastic, and I discovered that Sesshomaru was **amazing **in bed during our visit. We were sure to use birth control and a condom, just to be sure.

.

When we got back, Inuyasha was home. I told him that I forgave him, but not to expect for us to be the best of friends again. He congratulated us on our marriage, anyways.

.

Our time together after the wedding was infrequent; he was away from the house so much.

I think that Sango could tell that I was unhappy, because one evening she said to me, "You need to talk to Sesshomaru about the fact that he has been gone so much."

"It is for the business, you know tha-"

"Yes, but it is your marriage, Kagome. How are you two supposed to be a loving married couple when he is gone about eighty percent of the time?"

"I know…. I just want us to run far away from here, and have our own lives and house and everything."

Ever since Inuyasha was back I was constantly on my guard; I never went anywhere without Sango, Miroku, Rin, or Touga. It was bothering me that I was an independent, married woman living at home with my husband's family (who wasn't even home most of the time), and I had to worry about my safety all the time.

.

Of course, Sesshomaru and I talked about it.

"Kagome, you know the economy is bad. I am not making hardly anything off of our deals right now."

"Why can't we take a break from all of this?"

"As soon as we sell the last shipment of guns we ordered, we will stop. We have enough to live on this way for the next five years, so we should be taken care of. I only made a tenth off of this last shipment of what I usually make."

"What about your father and Inuyasha? Are they having any luck?"

"Not much better than I. I have somewhere to take you tomorrow, Kagome."

….

He took me to our new home, a smart house near the coast of Japan. It was the most beautiful little thing, surrounded by twenty acres of land.

"How is this?" He grabbed me around the waist, and kissed me. He really knew how to make me swoon for him, and get me to do whatever he wanted.

…..

Flash forward:

Due to my persistence, we did have a child, and we named her Kisa. I had to be revived by Tenseiga during the difficult birth, but it was all worth it.

She had her dad's facial structure, and a beautiful mane of dark hair. She, like Inuyasha, turned into a human one night a month.

Inuyasha and I made up, and he wound up being great friends with Kisa, because they had so much in common.

Inuyasha wound up marrying a girl named Amy, who was a beautiful Japanese-born American girl with blond bouncing curls. They had three children before she died, and he followed her in death shortly afterwards.

Sango and Miroku had four children that I knew of before they died. Unfortunately, I lost contact with them after they left for American. We occasionally sent emails and always exchanged Christmas cards, but Sesshomaru and I deliberately distanced ourselves from them, because we knew their eventual deaths would be hard on me.

Touga had several girlfriends after we married, but never actually settled down with one woman for longer than a few years. He had another child, Chi, who had children of her own. I never personally cared for Chi, but Sesshomaru said that we had to put up with her because she was family.

Sesshomaru and I lived until our daughter was killed in an atomic bomb, at the age of two thousand, and we took our own lives. We both vowed that we would go if our daughter died, and that was what we happily did.

We all had long, happy lives, and I would gladly do it all again.


End file.
